


What happened last night?

by NoLeighWay



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Angst, Blowjobs, Drinking, M/M, Partying, Sex, based on a tumblr propmt, black outs, not too graphic though, oh god where do i begin, pynch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoLeighWay/pseuds/NoLeighWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based of the prompt : Last night was a haze for both of us and somehow we woke up hungover in a bed that isn't either of ours also neither of us recognize this house we should probably get out of here before someone calls the cops on us</p>
            </blockquote>





	What happened last night?

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited, this might have a lot of mistakes. it's 3:36 am so this might suck

Ronan awoke that morning to a sweaty tangle of limbs and the mother of all headaches. His throat was sore and his lips felt as chapped as the Sahara. Lifting his face out of the most luxurious pillow he had ever felt, he surveyed the room, trying to remember where he was. The first thing he saw was a face laying not an inch away from his, Adam’s. That was when he realized another thing; he was very naked and laying very close to a very naked Adam. So close in fact he was sure every inch of him must have been touching every inch of Adam. Heart beat sky-rocketing, He tried to make sense of it all. What in the fuck had happened? He vaguely remembered drinking with Adam sometime last night but that was about it. Not nearly enough explanation for whatever the fuck this was. He was panicking, if they had gotten drunk and he had fucked Adam then there was no way he would ever be forgiven. Adam would hate him for taking advantage of him. Oh god what was he going to do? He thought about just slipping out of the room and erasing all proof he had ever been there and hope Adam had remembered as little as him. It would be like it never happened and Ronan’s stupidity wouldn’t have to destroy their friendship. 

Twisting out of Adam’s embrace, Ronan absent mindedly wondered why his hips where so sore. He got out of bed and saw that he didn’t recognize it. He didn’t recognize the bed, the room, any of it. This wasn’t Monmouth, this wasn’t Adam’s crappy apartment. This was a giant master bedroom with a four poster bed draped in silk sheets and feather pillows. FUCK. This was breaking and entering. He had to get Adam out of there before whoever lived here showed up and called the cops on their asses. “Adam!” his voice came out a horse whisper. Adam rolled over but didn’t wake up. Shaking his shoulder he tried again, “Adam!” he growled. 

Adam’s eyes snapped open to see Ronan looking uncharacteristically frightened. That made him nervous. If Ronan was spooked it had to be bad, but not as bad as his headache he decided. “What?” His tired, husky voice said, utterly confused. Ronan Started shuffling through blankets on the floor looking for something. Adam couldn’t help but notice Ronan was stark naked. Eye’s widening, pulse hammering, face turning bright red, he stammered, “W-where the hell are we?”, as he realized this wasn’t either of their bedrooms. Ronan threw a pair of pants at him.  
“No idea but it’s time to go, Parrish.” Ronan wiggled into a pair of pants that he thought we’re his at first, but now that they were zipped, they were clearly too small. Oh well, it was no time to be picky. Looking over at Adam he realized his jeans were too baggy and they were wearing each other’s pants. Seeing his jeans slung low on Adam’s hips did things to Ronan he would never admit out loud. But this was no time for such nonsense. Slowly opening the bedroom door a crack, he peeked out to see a cleaning lady walking down the hallway. Luckily she didn’t see him, but his heart was doing cartwheels of fear at the thought of being seen. Leaning back against the closed door Ronan let out a deep sigh and flipped the lock. He took a chair that had been sitting near a book shelf and jammed it under the door knob as an extra precaution. 

“We’re going to have to go for plan B.” 

“Which is?” Adam asked eyebrows arched in question.  
“The window.” A sarcastic grin of self-pity and doom slipped across Ronan’s face. This was the worst morning every. First he ruined his friendship with the most amazing person in the world before he even woke up and now he was going to have to climb out a window, on god knows what floor, with a pounding headache and the sorest hips in the world. Seriously what happened to my ass? Did I fall down a flight of stairs??? Ronan was Oblivious. 

Throwing open a window at the far end of the room he saw that they were on the third floor. Fan-fucking-tastic. Adam joined him at the window and both the boys stood there for a second taking in just how screwed they were. Ronan mumbled something about Rambo and trying to jump to that tree over there but it was a terrible idea. It was then Adam whirled around and ran for the bed exclaiming, “Sheets!” with the same enlightenment in his voice Archimedes must have used when he shouted eureka. It took Ronan a second to catch on but he understood as soon as Adam began to frantically knot the sheets together. With both of them working at it, it only took a minute or so to tie all the sheets, blankets, and whatever else they could find, end to end. They had one end firmly anchored to one of the posters of the bed and the other end dangled out the window. The sheets didn’t reach all the way to the ground but it would get them close enough to jump safely. 

Ronan went first, climbing out the window with a wince of pain that didn’t go unnoticed by a very concerned Adam. When questioned, Ronan brushed it off saying something about falling down the stairs. Once he was a ways down Adam climbed out and began his way down as well. However the sheets where silk and fairly slick, making them hard to keep a good grip on. How did Ronan make it look so easy? Palms becoming sweaty, Adam began to slip. “FUCK.” Was all he could say before his ass plowed into Ronan’s face and instead of climbing down, they both slid down the sheets like firemen down a fireman’s pole; way too fast. Coming to the end of the material to cling to they fell the last few feet, landing on the ground in a winded pile of tangled limbs and sore asses. Both boys could do no more than lay there for a moment moaning in pain. Though most of the pain wasn’t from the fall but pain from whatever they did last night that had been exaggerated by the quick decent of 2 and a half floors. 

Through the open window, drifted the sound of a rattling door handle, now unlocked but still held in place by the chair. It was this sound that gave them the motivation to pick their sorry asses of the manicured front lawn and get the fuck out of there. However as they gingerly stood up, the sprinklers chose that moment to come to life, spraying water in every direction. Ronan just stood there with the ultimate look of being utterly fed up and completely done. Adam stood there as well face blank with disbelief. All the boys did was stand there getting soaked, their faces a perfect mirror of one another, holding the expression of, ‘are you fucking kidding me right now?’. It was possibly the closest they had ever emotionally felt towards one another, both boy’s knowing precisely how the other felt. But they only allowed themselves a few second of self-pity before the dashed away from the house and down the street in the afternoon sunlight. Well maybe dashed wasn’t the proper adjective. Adam had to hold his (Ronan’s) pants up by the belt loops, so the heavy weight of them, now that they were wet, wouldn’t slide right off him. He didn’t feel like being charged with streaking on top of everything else so far this morning. Ronan sloshed along beside him in his too tight jeans and even if they were fleeing from their crimes, Adam couldn’t help but sneak a few glances to admire how Ronan’s ass was so tightly hugged by his jeans. Though he also found humor in how the too-short pants only went to just above his ankles. He really looked quite ridiculous. Adam laughed. At first Ronan was caught off guard but looking at Adam and himself running along as best they could to who knows where, in soaked jeans, no shirts and no shoes, he couldn’t help but be swept up in the light sound of Adam’s beautiful voice an laugh right along with him. They finally came to a stop several blocks away to collect themselves. Standing there giddy and out of breath they forgot about that they weren’t supposed to openly stare at one another so they did just that. Each of them admiring the other’s lopsided grin. Ronan was the first one to come to his senses and look away as guilt, from what he guessed had happened last night, flooded through him. Adam too suddenly felt guilty as he saw Ronan’s brow furrow, he guessed Ronan was remembering what Adam had done to him the night before and now that he was sober, did not approve. He was wrong however, memories from the night before still hadn’t come to Ronan as they had to Adam.

Ronan thought the night had gone something like this: He had been unable to sleep and so he looked for solace in Adam’s company, this part he knew for sure because the drinking hadn’t begun yet. After that however it got a little hazier. He knew he had brought booze with him though he had never actually gotten Adam to drink with him before, he figured he had somehow convinced him this time because it was pretty clear they were both hung over. After that he must have somehow gotten Adam so shit faced that he convinced him to break into some rich assholes house then managed to seduce him somehow.   
Adam However, remembered a lot more than Ronan did. And it was because of that he felt horribly guilty and was sure Ronan must hate him.  
After Ronan had come over to his apartment last night around 1 am, he had brought a bottle of whiskey with him. Adam had convinced Ronan to play a drink game with him which was basically truth or dare with a lot of alcohol consumption. After a few shots each, Adam’s fear of his feelings that had been developing for Ronan over the past months would be rejected, flew out the window with is logic. He had dared Ronan to kiss him. Ronan happily obliged, though Adam knew it was just because of the booze he tried not to think of how this scenario would never happen with a sober Ronan. Instead a quick peck on the lips evolved into a heavy make out session, which evolved into hard-ons and grinding hips. Then before he knew it Ronan’s incredibly soft mouth was on his dick and he had never felt anything more amazing in his whole life. After a round of blow job’s they took the bottle of whiskey to a party that they had heard about earlier that Friday at school. It was turning out to be quite the night. As far as transportation to the party went, they were both far too intoxicated to drive so instead they borrowed a pink tri-cycle they found unlocked next to a bike rack (they swore they’d bring it back before morning). Ronan sat on the handle bars and Adam pedaled their way to the rich part of Henrietta with steep hills and big mansions with pools. When they arrived the party was already in full swing and they had already consumed a few more swigs of whiskey each. This was the part of the night that got a little hazy for Adam, mostly a blur of dancing to loud electronic music in dark rooms with impressive laser shows that nobody was sober enough to appreciate. The next thing Adam could remember was Ronan’s stunning naked body laying before him on a lavish a bed. By then both he and Ronan had sobered up quite a bit but they still went through with it. Adam confessed his love for Ronan as he took his virginity in the most euphoric moment in his young life. He remembered the feeling of Ronan’s strong warm arms clinging to him and he thought he had heard Ronan tell him how much he loved him. By now Adam had convinced himself he had heard him wrong. He remembered them fucking like rabbits all night and both of them being sober for it all but now he thought for sure there was no way Ronan would have let him do that if he had been sober.

So both of the raven boy’s stood there, the Magician and the Dreamer both of them believing in the light of day they would be hated by the other for something they had both wanted so badly. Adam looked at the boy before him and couldn’t help but be awe struck by the beauty of him. He loved the curve of his jaw. He loved the sculpted muscles that ran all over his boy and he could still remember the feel of them and the heat of them under his fingertips from last night. He loved the feeling of his buzzed short hair. He loved the soft feeling and sweet taste of his lips pressed to his own. He loved his wicked grins and he loved his soft smiles. He loved the way his voice called his name when Adam was inside him. Adam Parrish loved Ronan Lynch.   
And Ronan Lynch loved him right back. But they both stood there like fools so sure they would be hated. 

“I’m so sorry, Ronan.”

“I should be the one apologizing, I’m so sorry I fucked up. I made a huge mistake.” Adam’s heart sank. Now he knew for sure Ronan regretted what they did last night. 

“You don’t have to apologize. I understand. I won’t push my feelings on you like that ever again I swear, please just don’t hate me.” The look on Adam’s face completely shattered Ronan’s heart. But then his words sunk in.

“You’re feelings…? A-adam I don’t understand. I thought I was the one that was forcing the way I felt onto you.” Now they both had confusion written all over their faces.

“Do you remember what happened last night?” Adam asked because he seemed to have a different interpretation of the night. 

Ronan flushed “Well not much but I mean we were naked in bed together this morning it’s not hard to fill in the blanks. And like I said I am so sorry for forcing myself on you when you were drunk. I can’t believe I sunk that low. I understand if you don’t want to be around me for a while or ever again.” He began to fidget with the leather bracelets around his wrists. 

Adam buried his face in his hands, sighing deeply. He had it completely wrong. Adam explained the night’s events as they had actually happened from what he could remember, Ronan’s face flushing a deeper shade of red with each sentence. When Adam finished Ronan let out a sharp laugh that broke through the air like a rock through a window. Nothing else was said, instead Ronan drew Adam into a wet hug and planted a kiss right on the top of his head on they both stood there on the sidewalk, in the sunlight, no shirt and no shoes, finally being able to enjoy one another’s embrace, neither of them wanting to ever let go again.


End file.
